twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Lost
Twisted Metal: Lost is an extra feature in Twisted Metal: Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition. This game is based on the beta version of the unfinished and cancelled sequel to Twisted Metal: Black. The game has no ending movies, but has two additional vehicles which did not appear in Black, 12-Pak and a special enhanced version of Sweet Tooth, Gold Tooth. It also includes 4 new stages, those stages are Suburban Terror, Stadium Slaughter, Death Port and Carnival of Darkness. The story given as to why the game had never been released in full was because most of the development team had died in a plane crash, but this is often cited as merely urban legend created to give the game a more "mysterious air" to it. Aside from the usual driving levels, there was also to be a 3D platformer element to it where you could control Needles (or revealed through notes, Preacher) that was also available to play where you could pick up information about the cancelled title, including concept artwork. Vehicles originally planned for Harbor City * Sweet Tooth * Yellow Jacket * Outlaw * Another police car, possibly Outlaw 2 * Thumper * Crimson Fury * Warthog (with a new design) * Mr. Grimm (taking the design soon used for TM:HO) * Spectre * Hammerhead * Roadkill * Twister * Mr. Slam * Grasshopper * Junkyard Dog * Brimstone * Crazy 8 * Axel * Manslaughter * Gold Tooth (New Vehicle) * 12-Pak (New Vehicle) Drivers planned for Harbor City * Needles Kane * Mr. Grimm * No-Face * Preacher * Billy Ray Stillwell * Agent Stone * John Doe * Bloody Mary * Dollface * Raven * Charlie Kane & Son * Cage * Axel * Black * Severed Sam (New Character) Levels * Suburban Terror * Stadium Slaughter * Carnival of Darkness * Death Port Gallery Annotation 2019-12-03 225128.png|Left side of the Highway on top of the higest point of the movie theater in Suburban Terror Highway leading into a tunnel in "Suburban Terror".png|Right side of the Highway. Same point on the movie theater in Suburban Terror. Note the road leads into a cave. Might, but very unlikely, lead to City of the Dead. Annotation 2020-01-18 193653.png|Doublelane highway outside stadium in Staduim Slaughter. Unknown where it might have lead. Annotation 2020-01-18 193834.png|Twoway tunnels outside stadium in Stadium Slaughter. Might have lead to City of the Dead. Annotation 2020-01-18 193940.png|Mr. Grimm jumps to get a better view. Just for you. Annotation 2020-01-18 193033.png|Two-way tunnels in "City of the Dead." Might have lead to Stadium Slaughter. Annotation 2020-01-18 192917.png|Double lane hightway tunnel in City of the Dead. Might, though very unlikely, lead to Suburban Terror. Annotation 2020-01-18 192832.png|Same doublelane highway destroyed. ghetto_fullmap.png|Topdown panoramic map of the "Ghetto" level from Harbor City's Prototype. Trivia * The original name for Twisted Metal: Lost was Twisted Metal: Harbor City. '' * The music themes that play in each level are actually the themes from ''Twisted Metal Black slightly sped up. * Because the atmosphere remained unchanged from Black, it seemed that the story was also to be set within Sweet Tooth's imagination. * Defeated combatants no longer scream and run ablaze when eliminated. * The locations are similar to a few levels in Black, but they may be the same area. * The game was originally planned to have a connected world via a highway system. Making the game as one whole for the player to explore. ** In some of the levels in Lost, there actually are highways featured in them. It's not completely clear if these are the exact highways the player could have taken. (Images for these highways can be found in the gallery.) * There were actually five levels planned, but only four of them are playable. The fifth level is known as City of the Dead and is unplayable due to some textures unapplied, some interactive elements unstable, and the spawning points not being one for each vehicle. It was the only level that contained a machine gun upgrade pickup, plus the ability to drive on the broken freeways but with invisible barriers keeping the player inside the map. There is a codehttp://temp.tmalliance.com/?num=1519261716 that will "force" City of the Dead to be the only playable battleground, whether it be in Twisted Metal: Lost or Twisted Metal: Head-On. Category:Twisted Metal games Category:Scrapped